love's dare
by Duckling loves apples
Summary: Mathew Williams is an invisible teen. Gilbert Beilschmidt is one of the most popular kids in school. What will happen when a dare crosses their paths? prucan with other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Mathew Williams walked down the school hallway heading to his next period, not like it mattered anyways, the teachers never saw him. The blonde was careful not to bump into anyone since he was usually invisible and he was tent to be shoved against the lockers, but maybe he wasn't careful enough or he was simply lost in thought as he was suddenly face down on the ground, his books scattered on the ground and his glasses nowhere to be found.

"Oops, sorry my bad" a voice laughed, Mathew wondered why he wasn't invisible when he wanted to be. He tensed when he felt a hand lift his chin with a finger. "You should like really watch where you're going nerd." The boy said letting his head fall followed by a set of laughs.

"Toris, Elisa, common lets like get out" he said walking away with a brunet following closely behind.

Mathew was desperately looking for his glasses when a hand reached for his own and guided it towards his glasses; he quickly put them on and looked at the girl in front of him, she had long brown hair with a flower adorning it, green eyes looking down to violet, "ummm…t-thanks…" he managed to say, she was about to say something but was cut off before she could.

"Elizabeta!" she looked up at her name being called.

"uh coming!" she said, quickly getting up and leaving the startled blonde behind.

ooooOOOoooo

It was lunch time by now and a certain albino was sitting outside at the patio eating his lunch with a smiling, tan skinned, teen with green eyes, "hey Gilbert, truth or dare" he said taking a bite of his lunch.

"dare" the brunet cursed under his breath.

"dares are hard to come up with" the albino sighted lightly.

"then why did you ask in the first place you idiot?" he said while shooting an empty bottle at a trash can and failing, "scheisse."

The two continued eating in silence, Toni still thinking of a dare, until strong laughter interrupted their thoughts. Turning their heads to look at the scene, they noticed a blonde teen wearing the girl's uniform, laughing hysterically, while the brunet stayed close behind chuckling and a long haired girl that was not amused, a blonde boy on the floor trying to look for his glasses once more.

"Looks like Feliks is not going easy on the nerd today huu?

"Haha yea," Toni pauses then suddenly burst "I got it! I dare you to ask him out!"

"What!? There's no way in hell I'm doing that!"

"Sorry mi amigo but you chose dare, unless the awesome Gilbert isn't awesome enough to take a dare to big" he says with an evil glint in his eyes.

"There is no dare too big for the awesome me!" Shouted the now angry albino.

"Ok then, you have to go out with him for at least a month"

"A week"

"Three weeks"

"Fine" Gilbert got up and headed for the blond who was still looking for his glasses while leaving a satisfied Spaniard behind.

"Man, I wish Francis could see this" Toni thought to himself.

Gilbert walked towards the blonde feeling the need to get Toni back after this was over with. When he got to where he was, Feliks and his friends were already gone, he also noticed the small blonde had a strange curl that fell in front of his face. He didn't seem to notice Gilbert so he kneeled down in front of him but still wasn't noticed. He obviously didn't like the lack of attention so he grabbed the boy's glasses and snapped his fingers.

"Looking for this?" He said waving the glasses in front of the blonde's face.

He quickly grabbed them and slid them over his nose, completely opening his eyes, red locking on violet. They were both paralyzed, with a pink flush on their face. Gilbert's brain kept telling him to move but his body wouldn't listen, he never noticed the smaller teen's blue-violet eyes. He quickly snapped back from his trance.

"What's the matter? Cat's got your tongue?" when he heard no response he continued "I'm the awesome Gilbert, and you are?"

"I-I'm M-Mathew…" his voice barely above a whisper but still audible.

"Well since you were lucky enough to be gazed with my awesomeness, how 'bout we go out some time?" Mathew was staring at the ground, not used to hearing people talk to him besides the occasional bullying of Feliks. Gilbert knew he wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't get the small blonde to go out with him so he quickly said an 'I won't take no for an answer' to witch Mathew responded with a small 'ok' sill unsure.

"Awesome, see ya after school" he left before Mathew even had a chance to answer. The blonde just stood there trying to figure out what just happened before heading back inside the school to his next class.


	2. day 1

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over, I was ready to get out of that awkward situation as soon as possible so I quickly turned around and said "awesome, see ya after school." The rest of the day went rather slow for a Friday, the teacher was babbling 'bout some crap that I didn't care about and was happy when the bell rang. I was getting my stuff out of my locker when I was met by a smiling Antonio.

"So mi amigo, where are you taking little nerd boy to?" he says not taking his eyes off of me.

"Ugh" I grunted as I shoved my head into the locker "I forgot about the dare"

"Well there's your chance" he says as he points to the end of the hallway were Mathew was getting his stuff ready. "Good luck and remember, 3 weeks"

"Ja ja" I closed my locker "see ya Monday"

"Adios go to go catch up to Lovi" he ran in the opposite direction where a dark haired boy with a strange curl on the side of his head was walking by. "Lovi" I could hear him say as Lovino shouted profanities at the other. I made my way to the blonde and shoved his locker close.

"Sup Mattie, the awesome me is here" what can I say I'm a good actor. He jumped when I closed the locker and turned to look at me. I caught myself staring into those eyes again so I mentally slapped myself. "So where do you wanna go?"

I could tell he was nervous. Who wouldn't? I'm awesome! "Umm…I-I really d-don't mind…actually"

That means I can chose so I'll just go somewhere people don't recognize me, this was going well so far. "Well then, let's go"

ooooOOOoooo

We were walking down the street not really talking so I decided to try to strike a conversation but the kid didn't talk much. I didn't know where to go, but I got hungry so I decided to get ice cream. There was awkward

Silence for a while, with was not awesome, until my bird popped from my hair. Thank god.

"umm…why do you have a bird on your head?"

"This is my awesome bird Gilbird" he was obviously named after the awesome me.

"can I hold him?" I started laughing witch obviously surprised him.

"kesesesese, sorry but Gilbird never lets anyone grab him other than…" I was cut off when I saw Gilbird fly into Mathew's hands then into his head and start making a nest in his hair.

"…me." It surprised me that Gilbird did that he, didn't even do that to my brother. "guess he likes you" he blushed a little and turned his head, he actually looked really cute and… NO, NO stop thinking like that it will ruin your reputation. we got to the ice cream shop and I ordered chocolate but they had ran out so we both got vanilla, how unawesome. We sat down on a bench and I saw Mathew pull out a small bottle with a weird looking liquid in it and poured it on his ice cream. "What's that?"

"Maple syrup" he said not taking his eyes off his ice cream.

"Never tried it" he suddenly looked at me wide eyed.

"You've never tried it!" he yelled. I was slightly taken back by the sudden outburst of the shy teen "how have you not tried it!" he yelled getting closer to my face.

"Wow dude chill, I'll try it ok? I poured it on my ice cream trying to figure out what could be so great about this thing. I liked my ice cream and my eyes widened. "mein gott birdie this is awesome!" I suddenly froze, realizing what I just said.

"What?"

"what, what?" I said, maybe he didn't hear me so I won't say it again.

"N-no nothing, never mind" good, he didn't hear me.

The weather was nice around this time, I noticed the wind was blowing and it made Mathews hair wave. I noticed the weird curl on his head, I noticed it last time but I though his hair was just messed up because he got tripped. "hey Mattie"

"yea, what is it?"

"why do you have that weird curl in front of your face?" his face got red, almost as red as Lovino's when he is mad at Antonio. Now I was really curious.

"Eh, i-its n-nothing"

"That doesn't look like nothing" I said getting closer.

"R-really G-Gilbert i-it's n-nothing" his stuttering really suited him he looks so cut- damnit stop, don't you dare finish that word.

"umm…Gil…" I suddenly realized how close our faces were, so I baked up. There was now awkward silence. "it's getting late I should probably be heading home"

"where do you live" what the hell did I just ask?

"not far, my house is two blocks away"

"awesome mine too, let's go" we started walking making little conversation, when we got there I noticed that he lived not far from my house. When he opened the door to his house I remembered something. "hey do you think I could have some syrup?"

"sure, I think I have an extra bottle. You can come in while I go look for it"

I closed the door behind be, he had a nice house. While I was looking around I suddenly found myself face to face with the floor, I looked around and saw a white furry thing behind me. Mattie still owned stuffed animals?

"are you ok Gilbert?" Mathew was in front of me holding a bottle of maple syrup.

"yea I'm ok" I was about to ask him why he still had teddy bears when I was cut off.

"who are you?"

"what the hell? Did that thing just talk?"

"it's a polar bear" he said as thought that was the most normal thing in the world.

"who are you?" the thing asked again.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert" the polar bear looked at me, then at his owner.

"who are you?" Mathew sighted, it seemed they have gone through this before.

"I'm Mathew, your owner" the bear looked at him for a moment then said "hungry"

"I'll feed you in a minute" he said handing me the bottle. I thanked him and headed for the door.

"I'll see ya tomorrow" what the hell did I just say!?

"really"

I was gonna say Monday, not tomorrow. Ok just fix it. "sure, I'll pass by tomorrow" damnit what the hell is wrong with me!?

"ok sounds fun" my inner fight suddenly stopped, he was smiling. i mentally slapped myself and went outside closing the door behind me, what the hell was that?


	3. new feelings

As he closed the door, I couldn't help but feel happy, that feeling didn't last long though. He was probably going to forget about me the next day. Everyone does. I hugged kuma-whatever closer to my chest, he is Gilbert for crying out loud, one of the most popular guys in school but I can't help but wonder, why did he suddenly start talking to me? My thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang of the door and a loud teen calling my name.

"MAAAATTTTIIIIEEEEE, HEY MATTIE, MATTIE, MATTIE, MATTIE." It was my brother Alfred; he usually doesn't remember me unless he needs something. "Mattie have I ever told you how much I love you bro?" He says hugging me. I was clearly right, it hurts that not even my own brother wants to spend time with me and it only makes me wonder why Gilbert, of all people, Gilbert is talking to me.

"What do you need Al?"

"Can I borrow 30 bucks? I'm going out with some friends, thanks dude you're awesome "

I didn't even have time to respond as he was already searching through my wallet and headed outside the door "be back later!"

I just stood there, my bear in my arms trying hard not to let the tears flow down my face. Remembering the days when my brother would protect and care for me when we were younger saying how he was a hero, but those days are far gone now I am just in the way, Invisible to the world.

ooooooOOOOooooooo

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WEEKENDS COUNT TOO?!" I shouted on the phone hoping it would hurt the Spaniard's ear.

"_**It means what it means, when I said three weeks I meant the full three weeks" **_he said on the other line. I had unintentionally told Mattie that I would meet with him today so I was planning on lying and telling him that I had "unexpected" plans….that was until Toni decided to ruin it by adding to the dare.

"Fine, see ya Monday" I hung up the phone and headed to Mathew's house, still pissed off at my so called friend.

As I got closer to the blonde's house I felt this weird feeling in my stomach, was I getting sick? Anyways I knocked on the door slightly tapping my foot, why was I so impatient? When the door opened I saw a pair of violet eyes, and I just now noticed that they were somewhat mixed with blue. His hair was tied back on a loose ponytail and he was drying his hands, it appears he was doing chores. Once I noticed I've been staring I mentally slapped myself. "Hey Mattie" 

"Oh, Gilbert, what brings you here?" he said pushing his glasses further up his nose. Damn his cute, I'll admit that, but there's nothing more to it! Shure he's cute and nice and polite and his shyness suits him and he looks simply adorable when he stutters and GAAAHHH! GO AWAY GAY THOUGHTS!

"Umm, s-sure just give me a minute...umm y-you can come in if you want" I walked inside and followed him to his room. It had a lot of red and white, a small desk on the wall next to the window and on the other wall was a bed with red sheets and a Canadian flag above it. I also noticed a shelf with a couple of trophies and pictures and a hockey stick next to it. The thought of the small blond playing hokey never crossed my mind, seeing him more like a nerd.

"You play hockey?" I finally said.

"Yea its awesome I love playing it" his face lit up completely, I couldn't help but smile at how damn cute he looked when he said the word 'awesome'.

"What? No way you could hurt fly! And you're too fragile to play a sport like that" he frowned at the comment and pouted a little.

"I'm not fragile" he said getting red. There was no way I was going to let this slip just like that.

"Course you are and also weak, I don't think you are strong enough to play hockey. "His face turned redder, but I couldn't tell if it was of anger or embarrassment. "But then again, hockey isn't all that violent, it's just an excuse for grown men to do figure skating so-" I was suddenly face to face with the floor, an arm being twisted behind my back and an angry Canadian sitting on my back.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" he yelled as loud as a normal person would. I wasn't expecting his voice to be that loud considering how quiet his voice usually is. "TAKE THAT BACK!" he yelled again, twisting my arm further behind my back.

"No way!" he grabbed my other arm and twisted it behind my back with my other.

"OK, OK! I THAKE IT BACK!" he wasn't loosening his grip so I said, "A-AND HOCKEY IS THE MANLIEST SPORT ON EARTH!" he was obviously amused.

"And?" he said with a mocking tone tightening his grip on my arm.

""A-AND YOU ARE NOT WEAK NOR FRAGILE!

He bend down close to my ear and said "aaand?" for some reason a shiver went down my back, I felt my face heat up also.

"You're actually heavier than you look, you know that"

"Shut up" he said standing up and helping me of the ground. "So where do you want to go?" he said dusting his hoodie, I honestly didn't know where we should go so I suggested to just walk around the park for a while, to my surprise he agreed so we headed to the park.

It didn't take us long to get there and when we did we just started talking for a while. Who would have thought that the invisible little nerd turned out to be an awesome (not as much as me though) person? I learned that he loves pancakes, maple syrup, polar bears, he is crazy about hockey, his brother is one of the most annoying people on the face of the earth, he refuses to answer questions about that stupid curl, he is in fact a lot stronger than me, though I would never accept it, and we have the same taste in music. I would never say this out loud, it would shatter my reputation, but the guy is actually pretty awesome, and damn he's cute.

We were walking for quite a while until we finally sat down next to a pond. We sat there talking about nothing specific then fell into a comfortable silence staring at the pond in front of us, until Mattie decided to break the silence. "Hey Gilbert…umm…."

"You can just call me Gill you know…" I interrupted him; I really don't know why I want him to call me that, nobody calls me that.

"O-oh ok…umm…I was just wondering…why are you talking to me?" I felt a quick rush of guilt flowing through my body, was it the way he said it or just the way his eyes met mine. Those big violet eyes looked empty and hurt. Yea the only reason I started talking to him was because of Toni's stupid dare, but I can't tell him that! I actually like the guy.

"What'd ya mean?"

"W-well…it's just that…I-I'm usually invincible to everyone except for the constant bullying of Feliks…a-and you are one of the coolest people at school s-so that's why I wonder…" he refused to make eye contact and the wave of guilt started to overflow. I had forgotten how much Feliks liked to pick on him, and I'm usually watching when that happens. Invincible…he wasn't really invisible to people, was he? I couldn't find a respond to what he had just said, so I just sat there in silence looking at him. Why do I feel so guilty?

"Because I'm just awesome like that" that seemed like a good answer. "And you also seem awesome, almost as awesome as me; people just need to get to know you better." I smiled my signature grin and was relieved when he smiled back slightly. We continued talking after that about a bunch of random stuff, and I cached myself staring into his eyes again every now and then. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life.

The sun started to go down in it started to get a little chilly. I stretched my arms above my head then brought them down to my sides still stretched, barely touching Mathew's side. He jumped at the sudden contact making the strangest noise I've ever heard in my life, his face turning a light shade of pink.

"Mattie, are you ticklish?"

"N-NO!" He said rather quickly, I wasn't going to let this pas by easily so I poked his side making him jump again with the weird sound escaping his lips.

"You are!" I said poking him again making him jump back, I got on my knees and started poking him on the sides and on his stomach, earning a few squeals from the smaller teen. I then started tickling him making him fall to the ground beneath me.

"S-STOP…STOP….P-PLEASE GILL…..STOP…" he said in between laughs trying hard to get away. I had no intention on stopping any time soon but he looked like he was about to pass out from laughter so I stopped. I stared into those violet eyes once again. I couldn't help it. His face looked so innocent, almost angelic. I started wondering how I didn't notice him around. I also noticed his face was colored a dark shade of red and that's when it hit me, I was still sitting on top of him. I felt my face heat up so I got up as fast as I could.

"Umm…it's getting late…we should probably get going" he nodded, walking to his house I told him I would see him again tomorrow, and I meant it. I actually want to spend time with him. As I was heading home I thought about what had happened today. I wanted to spend more time with Mattie but on the other hand if I was seen by someone I knew it would hurt my reputation badly. So I came up with an awesome plan.


	4. brother love?

"GAAAHHH! That won't work either! I need a better plan" said the loud albino as he walked back and forth in his room. "I need a way to spend time with Mattie without being seen by anyone I know" he said to the small bird sitting on a pillow on his bead while he continued to walk around his room.

He suddenly stopped and turned to his small yellow friend "I got it! Since Toni was the one responsible for the dare he won't be suspicious and I'm sure he told Francis about it too, also I don't have any classes with Mattie so I don't have to worry about school, now all I have to do is make sure I only take Mattie to places I'm sure I won't bump into anyone and if he ever mentions something again about why I suddenly started talking to him I'll just lie to him again, I can actually get out of a lot just by lying. It's a win-win situation!

"Chirp" said Gilbird.

"Yes I know that's what I've been doing all this time, but it worked so far so it's the perfect plan"

"Chirp"

"What!? Come on, a tiny little lie is not going to hurt no one, in fact it will make lives better"

"Chirp"

"But-"

"Chirp, chirp" Gilbird was looking at him with piercing, pitch black eyes.

"Whatever, you're not the boss of me" he said putting on his jacket and heading outside "and you're staying here today so go to your cage!" he said in a demanding voice to his little bird, making the other fly into the albino's head poking him repeatedly "OWW, CUT IT OUT YOU CAN COME OK?!" The bird replied with a chirp nesting on Gilbert's head.

When they arrived to Mathew's house, Gilbert could hear a voice yelling that someone was at the door that was too loud to be his, and another yell telling the other to go get it. There was a couple more going back and forth until finally they were greeted by a lazy polar bear and a half naked Canadian (witch totally did not make Gilbert blush) with a grumpy expression on his face.

"What" his tone surprised Gilbert, it wasn't his usual happy and quiet tone instead it sounded annoyed and dark.

"Hey Mattie, the awesome me is here to make your life batter" he said in his usual enthusiastic voice.

"Gill, it's too early for this I'm not in the mood" said Mathew while rubbing his eye lazily.

"What are you talking about? It's already noon." Gilbert always thought Mattie was a morning person, but then again yesterday he came at this time also and he was already up. Also his hair was a complete mess and his glasses were crocked. Not to mention he was only wearing boxers with the Canadian flag on them, and he didn't know who that other voice belonged to either…yes….he was definitely getting the wrong idea.

"Fine let me just eat first" they both went in, Mathew heated up some pancakes I the microwave while letting a yawn escape his lips.

"Oh and by the way…nice pajamas" said gilbert in a mocking tone.

Mathew looked down at his "pajamas" and his face instantly went a dark shade of red, running to his room upstairs while yelling something that sounded like 'maple' as another person was walking with heavy steps down the stairs.

"Dude…don't you think it's a little too early to be running bro?" he suddenly stopped in his tracks when he noticed the albino standing in his kitchen.

Mathew came back down wearing a pair of jeans and a red hoodie when he noticed that Alfred had tackled Gilbert to the ground and was threatening to hit him while shouting profanities at him.

"Alfred what are you doing!?" he said getting alarmed.

"WHY IS THIS ASSHOLE IN MY HOUSE!" he shouted not letting go of the albino. Gilbert was wondering why Gilbert wasn't attacking Alfred, until he turned his head and saw his yellow bird playing with Mathew's polar bear… Traitor.

"Oh we're going out somewhere after I eat" said the small blonde cheerfully.

Alfred turned to his little brother and if looks could kill, he would be a goner "YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH HIM!" Mattie could swear he Alfred had fire in his eyes.

"Eh, n-no not l-like that… w-we're just hanging o-out" he said putting his hands in a defensive manner.

"NO WAY IN HELL, GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" At this point he was off of Gilbert and on Mathew's face.

"W-what!? You can't tell me what to do"

"Yes I can I'm still older than you!"

"T-that gives you no right to t-treat me like a c-child and decide who I sp-pend my time with" they were yelling (Alfred more than Mathew) back and forth forgetting the albino was still in the room.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M LETTING YOU SPEND TIME WITH PEOPLE LIKE HIM!"

"W-what do you h-have against Gilbert!? Do you even know him?"

"YES I DO, AND HE'S A BAD INFLUENCE. I DON'T WANT YOU TO END UP IN A MESS BECAUSE OF HIM!"

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME!" his voice suddenly became louder than what his quiet voice could allow "YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME, EVER SINCE MOM AND DAD DIED-"

"SHUT UP!" Mathew's eyes widened and started watering as he brought his hand up to his cheek were his brother had just slapped him. Alfred's eyes also widened in shock, surprised by his own actions.

"…Mattie….I…." he was cut off by his younger brother running out of the house without turning back.

ooooOOOoooo

I didn't know where I was going; all I knew was that I needed to get out of there. He hit me, he had never hit me before so why? My vision was blurry from the tears but I didn't bother to wipe them off, I just kept running, and running. It was getting harder to breathe with every step but I didn't stop running, I knew that he wouldn't follow me but yet I didn't stop running. My feet finally stopped and I started to look around. I didn't know where I was, but then it hit me, my feet had taken me to the last place I saw my parents alive before the accident, a forest.

I know that forest like the palm of my hand so I went in. I kept walking for a while knowing exactly where I was heading. My feet finally stopped; in front of me was a lake with a cave on the other side, and a giant maple tree to my left. Mom and dad would never let me go inside the cave, so I still wonder what could be inside. I walked over to the tree and sat under it, new tears rolling down my face when I noticed a white fur ball walking towards me.

"Kuma…d-did you follow me all the way here? The little bear looked at me with shiny black eyes.

"Sad" he said while tapping my hand with his furry paw. I carried him with both hands and hugged him to my chest.

"At least you care kuma" I sat with my bear for a moment in silence until I heard a chirp and footsteps coming towards us, until there was a bird on my hair and a worried albino in front of me.

"Gil…" he said nothing, just sat next to me. We were both in silence for a while until he finally spoke up.

"Nice place you got here birdie, it's better than the pond we went yesterday"

"Birdie?" I was a little taken back by the sudden pet name, guess I did hear correctly the other day.

"Yea, birds are cute, you're cute, so it suits you" I could feel my face turn a million shades of red.

"Eh?" was the only thing I managed to say, he chuckled a little standing up and crouching down by the edge of the lake, kuma turned to me and said "push" I looked at him for a while and I did. I cracked up until I noticed that he had been under water for a long time. Now I was panicking, I leaned over the edge quickly. Then a hand grabbed my arm and yanked me into the water.

"Kesesesesese, you fell for it." He said laughing, while I splashed water in his face.

"Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

We played in the lake, kuma and Gilbird resting under the maple tree, until it got cold so we decided to get out. My hoodie was soaked and it felt heavy so I decided to take it off. I looked over to where gilbert was only to find out that he had the same idea. I stared at his muscular body making my face heat up and I think the water made my jeans shrink a little.

"Enjoying the view" said Gilbert making me snap out of my trance.

"Eh…I-I w-w-wasn't….it's…I j-just…." I was cut off from my babbling by a hand lifting up my chin making me look up to those ruby red eyes.

"you're too cute for your own good" he said right before locking his lips against mine.


	5. promises

I don't know what came over me, I just suddenly found myself kissing him and to my surprise he started kissing back. I kept replaying that moment over and over again in my head, remembering how much he tasted like maple syrup. The more I thought about it, the harder it seemed to keep it a secret from everyone else that might ruin it. I made a promise that I wouldn't forget about him, an easy promise to keep if you ask me. My thoughts were interrupted by an over exited Antonio slamming my locker shut.

"Hola Gilberto, you seem awfully happy mi amigo…" he said in a suspicious voice and the only thought that crossed my mind was 'shit'.

"What makes you say that?" I said in my usual tone.

"Never mind that, Francis and I are going to get some drinks, got any plans?"yes, I do have plans I'm spending time with mein birdie after school! I wanted to say but I just couldn't. I'm part of the 'bad touch trio' we're the most popular kids in school; I can't let my reputation be ruined.

"Sure sounds fun, I can't stay forever though or else my luddi is gonna go nuts" like I said, one tiny little lie is not going to hurt no one.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you are really the older brother" he said as we started leaving. I'll just stay for a couple minutes then ill meat up with birdie and everyone happy. It's a fool proof plan, a win-win situation. What could possibly go wrong?

oooooOOOOooooo

The sun went down and it was getting cold so I started heading back home. How can I be so stupid? How could I possibly think that he would have had remembered? I was fighting back the tears that were forming in the corners of my eyes and to my luck, it started raining. How cliché, I thought. Something bad happens and it starts raining. Maybe my brother was right, but then again I am invisible to everyone so he might be only half right. A car passed besides me splashing water and soaking me more than I already was making me feel worse, at least nobody will notice that I'm crying now. I wouldn't be crying if it would of have been anybody else but he was the one who noticed me for the longest and he promised. My mind wandered off to the other night at the lake, he had kissed me but yet he forgot about me that quickly afterwards. "I would never forget about you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I promise." He said, and I was stupid enough to fall for it. I mean come on, he's one of the most popular kids in school how can I be the best thing that's ever happened to him? An invisible teen that's not even recognized by the teachers and the only time some does it's to bully me about how people think I'm a nerd and to be honest my grades aren't the best. I kept walking not caring about the rain anymore and blocking the voices in my head.

oooooOOOOooooo

"DAMN YOU RAIN" I shouted as I kept looking for Mattie. My head was throbbing with pain and I was catching a cold thanks to the weather. I lost sense of the time and of how many beers I had but luckily I was sober enough to remember, but it was too late when I did. He wasn't there. I kept looking all over the place when I finally spotted him. I ran towards him shouting for him but he was either ignoring me or unconsciously blocked himself from the world. When I finally reached him i grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to face me. A rush of guilt quickly took over my body. His eyes looked hollow and miserable, lacking the small shine they had just yesterday and I could tell he had been crying.

"Birdie I….." my mind went blank and the words refused to leave my mouth, it hurt to see him like this knowing it was my fault.

"You promised" I could barely hear him; his voice was much quieter than usual.

"I know I'm sorry I… I lost track of time and I just…"

"…forgot…everyone does…" I felt a knot in my throat; I can't believe I'm such an idiot. I hugged him close as he started to cry again.

"I'm sorry, I really am. Yes I forgot I admit it but I'm not lying about what I said, you're the best thing that has happened to me and I mean it, I'm not breaking that promise ever again" he didn't move, he didn't look up all he did was stay still.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because I'm not" he stood silent again, I sighted. This boy is making me feel like a damn love-sick teenage girl. "Ok look…I'm too awesome to be acting like this, I don't do all that lovey-dovey shit, it makes me want to puke. Do you really think I would say stuff like this if I didn't mean them? I smiled when he giggled a little. It was true, I hate all that fluffy stuff, but somehow this kid is making me act like a pansy.

"I guess not" he said finally meeting my eyes.

"Come on let's get out of the rain" we left hand in hand (again, this boy is gonna be the end of me) taking shelter from the rain in a small café. We sat by the window drinking what we each ordered, we were both soaking wet and yet that stupid curl on Mattie's head was still sticking out. That bothered me so much…anyways we waited for the rain to stop making up for what we missed today, and the small shine on his eyes were back and it made me smile. I kept looking at him for a moment without saying a word.

"Umm G-Gill…why are you s-staring at me?" his stuttering was back.

"What, is it illegal now to stare at ones girlfriend?" I said mocking him, making his face turn an adorable shade of red.

"Gill I'm n-not a g-girl and I don't, wait…are we…umm…together n-now?"

"First of all, yes I know you're not a girl and yes, yes we are."

"Why did you call me your girlfriend?"

"Because you're too cute to be the guy in the relationship and you kind of look like a girl anyways" I said taking a sip from my drink, watching his face turn red.

"Eh….I-I don't look l-like a g-girl" his voice barely went up.

"Of course you do, I bet if you started wearing a skirt people would start noticing you"

"You're so mean!" he said throwing light punches at my shoulder while his face turned redder than one of Antonio's tomatoes in his garden. "A skirt is not gonna change anything anyways"

"Why don't we find out? I would love to see you in a mini skirt"

"Don't be s-such a p-pervert!"

"Kesesesese" it stopped raining shortly after that so we started heading to Mattie's house in comfortable silence. It was a short walk there; his house was not far away from the café so we decided to make it another place to pass the time together. We got to his door and I gave him a small kiss as good bye. "Hey birdie" I said hugging him.

"Hmm?" he said neither looking up nor letting go.

"Ich liebe dich"

"What does that mean?" I swallowed and paused for a moment before finally gathering up enough courage.

"I love you" there was silence for a moment until he finally spoke up.

"I…I love you too"

oooooOOOOooooo

Everything was perfect from that day, Mattie and I were officially going out, Antonio and Francis weren't suspicious at all, I never bumped into anybody I knew and Mattie's annoying brother actually allowed him to see me (he still hates my guts). He would from time to time ask me why I was going out with him when I could be with anyone, I promised him that I loved him and that I would never leave him and it was the truth. Everything was going smooth nothing could go wrong….those were my thoughts before everything started going down hill.


	6. doubts

"What?" said Mathew in a disappointed voice "why?"

"**I'm sorry birdie but, something came up and I have to move back to Germany for a few days,"** said gilbert on the other side of the phone. **"I'm sorry."**

"I-its ok…I understand…..when are you leaving?"

"**In a couple hours…sorry I can't say goodbye in person."**

"Don't worry about me…I'll be fine," said Mathew still a little upset.

"**Kesesesese, I love how you say a-boot. See ya in a couple days birdie."**

"That's not funny Gi-" he was cut off by a beeping noise on the other side of the phone. He hung up the phone with a sigh.

"Seriously bro, how can you date that guy?" said his brother that was sitting on the couch in the living room with a bowl of popcorn and the remote in hand. Mathew went over and sat down next to him handing him a soda while sipping his own. Ever since the incident a couple weeks ago, Alfred has been paying more attention to Mathew which made him come out of his shell more.

"I still don't get why you hate him so much," he said with another sigh. "I mean you don't even go to the same school."

"We went to the same elementary school and he was a real pain in the ass!" he said tacking a sip from his soda. "Besides he was always trying to be the center of attention and take the spot-light…who does that!?"

"Yea…..I wonder," he said sarcastically. "Still I that's no reason to hate him"

"It's not….well….part of it. I know there is no such thing as love when you're in elementary but, I had a friend that I really cared for back then. She had a huge crush on Gilbert and he ended up playing with her feelings like they were nothing, and it made me mad that I couldn't do anything about it." he said a bit more serious "I just don't want him to hurt you bro."

"He won't….im sure" he said more to himself. "So what's this movie about?" he changed the subject.

"I don't know, but they say it's really scary!" said Alfred, his usual loud voice sounding louder.

"Oh, ok then… press play"

As Alfred started the movie, Mathew turned off all the lights and sat pack down. After a few minutes there was popcorn everywhere and the two brothers sat closer together wrapped on a blanked trembling with fear. Eyes wide open.

"D-DON'T G-G-GO IN THERE DUDE, YOURE G-GONNA GET YOURSELF K-KILLED! Shouted Alfred at the television as the main character went through a door. Just as he opened it something came out of nowhere and killed the main character earning screams from both his victim and the trembling brothers.

"Hungry" said a polar bear causing them to scream louder.

"O-o-oh….k-k-kuma…its o-only y-you," said the Canadian trying and failing to hide his fear.

"Hungry," repeated the bear.

"Eh….r-right….ummm…A-Alfred… can you d-do me a favor?" He said looking over at the dark kitchen that looked an awful lot like the one in the movie.

Alfred looked over at the kitchen, "n-no way d-dude…it's y-your bear" he said.

"C'mon Al….I thought you were a hero"

"I'm a hero alright but I'm not an idiot." He replied. They argued for a while until Mathew finally lost and had to run to the kitchen.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Like, how many times have we done this?" said Feliks as he tripped Mathew yet again, only this time he wasn't as scared as he normally was. "Hey wait a minute, why aren't you like, crying yet?" he asked obviously confused.

"I don't really care anymore what you do to me Feliks," said Mathew in a calm voice as he slid his glasses back on his nose.

"Like, what is that supposed to mean nerd?" he said getting closer to him.

"It means that I'm not scared of you, and I don't care." Feliks frowned, not liking the idea of Mathew standing up to him. He gave Mathew a glare as he left. Mathew got down starting to pick up the books that were knocked out of his hands, when he heard a female voice.

"Your name is Mathew right?" he looked up to see familiar green eyes and nodded. "You're the one dating Gilbert, am I right? Again he nodded.

"I would of have never guessed Gilbert would date someone so shy like you," she said sweetly "but then again you are really cute so I can see why." Mathew blushed at the comment not used to anyone but Gilbert calling him cute. "I'm Elizabetha by the way, but you can call me Eliza if you want," she said stretching out her hand which he kindly took. "You know, Gilbert is a good friend of mine so I have a felling we're gonna get along just fine….well as long as Feliks doesn't catch me…..it's nothing personal, but you know how he is," Mathew nodded just before the bell rung. "See you after school ok?"

oooooOOOOooooo

I was grabbing my stuff from my locker and into my backpack preparing myself for a boring walk home when I saw Elizabetha walking over to me.

"Hey Mattie," she said in a sweet tone.

"H-hey" I still wasn't completely used to talking to her, but she seems nice.

I wasn't expecting her to walk home with me but it was nice to have company now that Gilbert was away in Germany. We started a conversation on a random topic witch later on turned into a conversation about Gilbert and how even though he was Elizabetha's friend she still found him annoying.

"Speaking of Gil when did he tell you we were dating?" I was a little curious since he never told me he told anyone.

"He didn't," she said "I kind of figure it out on my own, Gilbert never tells me anything" she continued with a frown. I found it weird that he didn't tell anybody, but then again I don't know any of his friends…well…besides now Eliza.

"It's something wrong?" I must have been stuck in thought.

"Eh…no…I'm fine" we said goodbye after that and went our separate ways.

Maybe I was just overreacting; I mean… why would Gilbert hide such a trivial piece of information from anyone? We've been dating for almost three weeks now so why hide it? I'll just ask him when he gets back, he probably just forgot and he wouldn't lie to me…right?


End file.
